


Phoenix Poetry

by LilyAnson



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Poetry

**Phoenix Poetry**

Tell me your thoughts 

As I write down your feelings

Merging dreams with emotions

As I Grace around 

With my living room ballet

The phoenix I was called

And with ones death 

Is another’s rebirth

Flying higher and higher 

Into the sun 

Burning the old into ashes 

To make room for the new

Words are my media

The paper my easel 

As words slowly take form

Making pictures with imagery

Pulling art out of language 

Expressing the soul

Of each moment of life

Tell me your thoughts 

As I write down your feelings

I’ll give you a portrait 

That's printed on paper 

Pulled out of notes

Written in reflection

Of the things that are

Those that were

And some that will never be

A portrait never to hang

On the walls of your house

But instead

To hold in your heart

So you may remember 

Through all the time passing 

That one moment

Now captured forever 

Written down carefully 

With the fingers of Grace


End file.
